Shortening the Chain
by paowalukyust
Summary: When Light came forward to L asking to be locked up, he was not expecting to end up confessing a very inappropriate dream to the detective and he certainly did not expect L to retaliate by dropping by for a visit. Soon they are chained together and it's a battle of resistance and provocation to see who will give in first.
1. Chapter 1: Indulgent Surveillance

AN: Hey, this is the first fanfiction I put up here and I would love the reviews, they give you a really nice feeling. I'm not into sad occurrences and things like that so there will be no agony in this story and there will be some very steamy scenes later on so it's M for a reason. As for L or Light being top here, I'm not completely sure yet so advice would be much appreciated. :) Thank you for reading.

* * *

A young man was, by the simplest of means, tangible to sensual desires and the brilliant Light was no exception. His first physical restraint from the basic human need of satisfaction was when he realized that there were cameras monitoring his every move and he wasn't going to give the stranger-detective a fancy "show of skin" since it could have been an old geezer for all he knew. At the time, Light did not how old L was, his preferences and so on, but he would not risk being caught on video by some stranger handling very private matters.

L was still behind a professional mask in his solid defense at the time, but when his true form came out in the open in all its glory for Light to see, matters…changed. Light was in his second "abstinence phase" from pleasure and it was only enhanced by the chains and cuffs dangling on him. He was a composed God though, and nothing was impossible for failure was ludicrously human-like or so he believed.

Before ending up on the opposite end of a non-sexual chain with the detective, Light ended up locked in a cage like a dangerous animal and watched twenty four seven by the curious detective. Those long days lacked zest and yet they ignited something within the two males that had been repressed and sunken in deep denial for so long. The events that transpired ended up being ultimately amusing.

* * *

Ryuk turned out the be an irksome nuisance when his lack of apples took hold and he went through odd convulsions and contortions while Light waited patiently. The poor apple addict was on a thin line of patience and held every morsel of hope for Light to cut the rope. Light was stubborn though, and his mastermind plan came before everything else, including his pride diminishing concupiscence and even his thick denial of certain feelings for L who could be heard occasionally over the intercom munching adorably on toothsome sweets.

"L." Light called out.

"Yes Light-kun?" L replied kindly with a queued swallowing sound following.

"What are you eating now?"

Ryuk, with eyes doubled in size, looked over pleadingly at Light and silently damned the iron gut in the boy for asking such a question. Light was already caught onto the correlation of L's eating schedule and knew exactly what L was eating.

"Apple pie." L said as he took another bite.

From his side vision, Light could see the ugly bug twitching in near despair which brought slight amusement to his sadistic streak. Without moving an inch, Light smirked and created a handsome and slightly incendiary sight, but L noticed it with suspicion.

"Does that amuse you?" L asked.

Light made barrier eye contact and spoke mellifluously, nearly purring. "And what if it does?"

Ryuk brought himself together after taking his mind away from apples and looked towards Light noticing the promising smile aiming for the camera. Unable to understand the meaning of the smile, Ryuk looked up at the camera and heard no response from the detective, who was surely struck with awe. The bewildered shinigami caught onto Light's implications and formed a contorted grin.

"Say Light, you don't have a thing for the detective, do you? As you humans would call it, uh, that word…" Ryuk stared off into the blue and came to remembrance. "Liking someone or fancying someone."

Light's face went cold and the smile vanished. The obscure shinigami had pestered him about that before, but Light could not retort cleverly this time and his specific silence spelled out a bold 'YES' in the air. From the very beginning back to their first meeting, Light felt an attraction towards L but he would not let it interfere with his plans. It was true that Light thought the man had a few loose bolts at first due to his voracious consumption of dolce delicacies, but it all molded into a fascination for that strange human being.

"Light." L's voice illuminated the foggy room after a gelid silence. "If you wish, I could have some desserts sent down to you. I know you're my prisoner but you can still enjoy the sweet things the outside has to offer."

The perfect opening came like a chorus of angels amongst the gleam of the clouds and Light responded immediately. "That's quite considerate, but it is slightly difficult to eat as it is with my hands behind my back. It would be helpful if maybe—maybe you could feed it to me?"

How will the genius detective reply to that, Light wondered.

"That has an eighty percent chance improbability."

"I hope for the other twenty percent then. It's still something to look forward to." Light had a vast desire to continue and he was urging L to open another door.

"I was just seeing if Light-kun would be less glum by my offer."

Perfect.

"As long as I can hear your voice L, I'm fine." Light said flirtatiously, but he would have to draw a line eventually.

L entered another pact of silence and it seemed he had no response to give the youth who was shooting obvious daggers of provocation.

"I think you make him uncomfortable." Ryuk blurted out.

His silence makes me uncomfortable, Light thought.

Patience brought forth a response from the detective which was, if anything, unexpected. "As long as Light-kun is in a positive mood, I am pleased. I was afraid you would break by being locked up like that."

Did he just flirt? "I thought all you needed to induce your own happiness was desserts."

"Not just desserts." His voice remained monotonous as one had been accustomed to. "Since I consider you as my friend it means I hold you dear to a certain extent which discomforts me a little bit since there is the strong possibility that you are Kira."

"I don't plan on conceding to your theory of me, but it pains me too since your conclusions are drawn out with strong evidence."

"Don't forget that this was your idea. Are you starting to regret it?" L's voiced pepped up with a tint of glory in Light's momentarily submissiveness.

"By no means. As I said; this is all perfectly fine by me if it aids the investigation and proves me innocent." He paused momentarily with a slightly luring expression. "And most importantly—it's a petty excuse for me to have you watching me non-stop." As if that has not been done before.

The conversation was cut off and it marked a success to Light's dominance.

Light's idea of a caged sojourn was nothing far from genius, but he made a final eye-widening confession before renouncing ownership of the death note. Despite his godly power and many brilliant assets, none of it meant that Light was exempt from a peculiar and very unnecessary problem such as his arising case of morning wood. It came all too soon and unexpectedly and L was cognizant like a hawk immediately reacting to the sight in full display on the screen. Light was still in a state of beautiful slumber and done with his classic night of mumbling words and nearly moaning form a fantastical dream which remained a true mystery to L.

Ryuk seemed to comprehend the possibilities traveling through the brunette's mind which could cause such a reaction so early in the morning. He began to cackle madly at the comical display before him. The laughter took Light away from the pinnacle of his fanciful dream. He woke up groggy and ill-tempered and he only took a few seconds to notice his current situation and grasp it with shameful acceptance. While Light struggled to keep composure, come up with an explanation and get his body to listen to him, Ryuk thought of funny remarks he could crack.

"Oh shi—." He breathed.

He halted his words as soon as he realized that he was giving the camera a lovely sight. Not only did the bulge reach obvious visibility under his jeans, but his tossing and turning in the Land of Nod led to a prominent flash of hazel skin about a foot in length spanning from the edge of his jeans to the tip of his crinkled shirt which had been pulled up in motion. His face tinted with a faint blush and before having the opportunity to compose himself, Light tumbled off the bed landing on his side and sensing a slight surge of pain.

The fall didn't get rid of the wood and L was yet to respond to the comical scene enacted by the egotistical Light. Ryuk was simply amused and made the decision to leave Light alone and restrain from pestering him further since L's voice was enough to fill that role. Light turned his body and lied down on his side facing away from the camera, cursing in his mind while waiting for L's response to humiliate him.

"Watching Miss Amane is quite fruitless, but you certainly amaze me Light-kun. Or I could say that you are amusing to watch, Light—."

"Don't." Light snapped. "I am a human just as much as anyone else. I know you have had these kinds of things happen to you at some point in your perfect life."

"Well actually—."

"And don't use that silly position you are always sitting in as an excuse as to why such a thing is preventable by all means."

"I don't find that completely true, but I am absorbed with this Kira case as if I was in a game of chess against a clone of myself so it keeps those kinds of things afar."

"Your eloquence sways me." Light said mockingly.

"Is that so?"

"Going back to what you said earlier." Light felt his face go florid again at the thought of it. "How am I amusing to watch?"

"I thought you already knew."

He was already fully aware but something inside of him urged to hear it coming from L's mouth. Not only did it ignite a conversation which could be deemed awkward in the direction that it was heading, but he was hearing a change of tone in L's voice. It excited something within him that he would not bring himself to admit, but he just damn right enjoyed it.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Your temper is heading in a puerile direction." L said quickly.

Light sighed. "I already know that I talk in my sleep sometimes."

"Then why ask?"

"Because it could be pertinent to the undergoing case and I feel like I have the right to know since only you know what I say in my sleep."

"I'm honored." He paused to take a bite from a sugary dessert and continued with a half-full mouth. "But what you have said in your sleep is irrelevant to the case in every aspect. I already analyzed the context of your mumblings several times but I could not find any link between that and the killings so it is simply your own personal thoughts on other matters."

"I tend to dream while I sleep on a regular basis. I do not think you would understand it from a first person perspective since you are the king of insomniacs, but if my mumblings relate to what I dreamt then I would have preferred them to remain private." He chose a direct approach readying himself for a thorough surprise to the detective.

"I have had my own dreams too." L said as if trying to prove a point. "But I don't think I enjoyed them nearly as much as you do."

Light immediately shifted so he was facing the camera, still revealing a slight sight of skin and embellishing his eyes with an exploring luster. Even L could not bring himself to deny that the sight was attractive and pleasing in some degree.

"This is beyond me but I know you are just as stubborn as I am so I will ask." He gulped. "Please give me some sort of explanation as to what I said and I will confess something very interesting to you."

Confess. It struck L's ears like thunder and he stepped on the grounds of agreement within the next second. "I don't negotiate with Kira, but I suppose I can make an exception." He said smoothly, perching on his chair and leaning in closer to the screen with searching eyes.

Light brought himself to a comfortable sitting position accustoming himself to a posture similar to L's. He looked up at the camera once more with hungered eyes awaiting the icebreaking response, but L remained silent.

"Well?" Light urged him forward.

L spoke fluently and flawlessly. "Light-kun takes a few hours shifting in sleep making sounds. Most of what happens at night is just little noises and it is almost easy to laugh while watching, but then you start saying short words." He ceased his explanation as if teasing the anxious boy.

"What words?"

"Lovey-dovey things you could use with Miss Amane and sometimes puzzling remarks questioning yourself."

"Can you elaborate?" Light asked calmly.

"That's about it. Nothing special to it."

Light's eyes drifted down towards the dull flooring and he began toying with his fingers. He tilted his neck to the side gently and gazed back at the camera ready to confess before L could even ask him to do so.

"I suppose I shall give my confession then."

"Go ahead."

Light smiled. "Since we were just going over the subject matter, I thought it would be suitable to take this chance to describe my dream to you. The dream I had last night. I'm sure I gave you an amusing display, but I don't think it is quite as enthralling as what my mind was capable of producing in my sleep. I never thought denial could be so thick, but it seems my dormant state allows me to open myself to certain things."

"You can prolong this with supposed suspense or get straight to the content." L said bitterly.

"Perfect. I guess I can describe the setting as that office of yours which is very dim with the flashing screens as lighting." I sound like an unprofessional narrator. This is absurd, but something about it feels nice. "I don't know why but we were both alone and you were acting differently. I was also sitting next to you and it was a little bit closer than expected. We were both working together and you were obviously eating one of your sweet desserts. I'm pretty sure it was a cake of some sort because the frosting took an interesting role. You were so satiated from that sweet tooth habit of yours and I shifted to get closer but you reacted and the cake fell on my lap." Light paused realizing that the brief silence meant that L was fully attentive. Having the older male inarticulate in his grip gave Light a smile and he continued to speak with a touch of provocation in his tone.

"After it fell, the things that make me mumble oddly in my sleep took place. I took it off, but since the dessert was so tasty you did not want to let the frosting go to waste. It would be a shame as you said and it probably tasted better on me." Light gulped. "There was a dab of it on my face so you licked it off and then ventured down and I guess you can piece together the events that followed."

He did not actually plan on going into intricate details since he mentioned enough to leave L speechless. He would have filled the glass to the last drop in his triumph if he could see L's face as the ultimate cherry on top. L was not going to remain silent and he was bound to say something using that polished mind of his. Retaliating with a quick and clever remark would be a piece of cake.

A piece of cake is what it was and the thought only brought back that dirty fantasy. L was not someone of a perverted mind and neither was Light, but how the hell was he supposed to look at his cake slices now?

No, this is anything but permanent trauma and I will not give Light-kun the honor of having the last word.

L looked at his half-eaten cake lying on the table and it seemed to jeer him on in some fashion. He blinked and took the fork in his hand turning to look back at the screen. Light was staring at the camera awaiting a response and L seemed lackluster since the silence went on and minutes passed by.

"L. Say something."

"I know Light-kun, but this time I do not know what to say to that kind of thing. What you told me just now is your own personal business which is irrelevant to the Kira case so I do not see why I must say something about it."

"Because it involves you."

"I expected a more interesting dream to come from you. I was also expecting a different kind of confession that could give inklings as to the identity of Kira. What you said was practically useless despite how interesting it was. The matter of hand right now is solving the Kira case. Whether or not I am involved in your dreams is not pertinent in the real world unless it relates to Kira in some way. That is it."

"You also get involved in mountains of sweets so there is more to it." Light replied conveniently.

"That too." L said quickly.

Light formed a comely grin and spoke lusciously. "It was chocolate cake by the way."


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Cake Test

After rendering ownership of the Death Note, Light became wary of what he had told L and he began to feel remorse. He looked back at his previous actions and questioned his strange behavior. He knew he was not Kira so there was no reason to tantalize the detective so lewdly as if trying to get him off track.

"Kira." He mumbled so softly that it was inaudible to L, but then he snapped in realization.

The reason he was chained and behind bars with constant surveillance from L was because of his own spontaneous idea. He disliked having to admit to himself that it was truly some intelligent plan he would be capable of, but he was innocent and it suddenly dawned on him that what he did was unnecessary.

"What was it you just mumbled?" L asked through the intercom.

Light's eyes widened and he nearly blushed—it was as if he had developed a touch of self-consciousness in front of L, but his unique pride was enough to keep him swaying with the image of a gallant stallion. He still could not believe that he had been so intricately blunt with L by describing a wet dream of all things. His comportment was a way to pass time creatively and he did recall the intention of poking at L's mind a little bit. The dream was real, the feelings were real, and Light was still burrowed in denial for god's sake!

"L. I have something to say about my previous behavior. I don't really understand how you took it, but I thought about it a little bit and realized that I have become rather open with you to say the least."

"Is there something that troubles you in that?"

"Not the least. I'm open with you because I trust your judgment, but on the matter I was going over, I want to ascertain that I did not intend to offend you. The circumstances had me thinking in a different way and you can say that I was bored. I was also curious to see how you would react if I said unexpected things like that."

"Was my reaction what you expected?"

"I don't know. I do not mind being here for such a prolonged period of time awaiting Kira to start killing again, but doing nothing and being in a dimly lit room is bound to affect a human mind. Of course, I can perfectly hand these conditions."

"Because you're perfect?"

Light shook his head. "Because even though there is a lack of your presence, I can hear your voice sometimes and you said it before. I know you are there. We are friends, are we not?"

"I have always seen Light-kun as my friend, but from the impression you were giving off, I thought you dreamed of something other than friendship. I was beginning to doubt your loyalty to Miss Amane."

"Her devotion to me is an unrequited feeling and she will be perfectly fine once she gets over her infatuation." _Why does he bring her up? He must know that I of all people would not be capable of returning feelings to such an empty tart._

"That is a bit harsh. I'm actually quite fond of Miss Amane."

The sound of those words brought alert into Light's mind and he felt a bolt which nearly sent a shiver up his spine. He did not like hearing L talk about her so endearingly.

"I too, have become fond of her and she is a precious person." He said after fabricating the ridiculous response in his head and composing himself as an acclaimed actor would.

_Now you want to duke it out over that fruitcake?_ Light could not help drawing conclusions and he was tempted to be blunt and ask L if he had a specific liking towards Misa. _He's probably just getting back at me for my confession and knows a tender spot. How clever._

"And you do not possess any romantic feelings for her?" L asked.

"None."

"I see."

The conversation vanished into thin air leaving both brilliant minds in silence. Each one wondered what thoughts could be swimming in the other's mind, igniting utter curiosity.

Light, although retaining no memory as the all mighty Kira, questioned himself assiduously to understand the absurdity of possible feelings for the detective. Somehow the idea that he _wanted _L irked him more than simply _fancying_ him. He simply wanted to know the thoughts that were lingering in the detective's mind but it would only be an unfruitful attempt since L was as apathetic and listless as an educational video.

Continuing his surveillance, L had already deduced the possible causes for Light's recently perplexing behavior. He already knew Light as the most distinguished youth among his peers. He had an intelligence that he could compete with on equal grounds, the first since he left Wammy's. Light also had the talent to lift a finger as if it was a magic wand and suddenly have everything flowing his way. He got what he wanted and was accustomed to challenges being smooth and easy to slice though like butter; it was a similarity he shared with L. He was not completely sure of what their current situation could be classified as, but perhaps Light saw it as some sort of competition.

L thought over it for a few brief seconds leading himself astray from the thought of Kira and he mumbled to himself. "Maybe I should test him."

* * *

The obscurity and soundlessness of the small hallway was calming as L strolled along heading towards Light's cell. He had not advised his prisoner in advance and his plan was definitely questionable. It would not assist him in the case in any way, but it would certainly stir Light. He carried a delectable chocolate cake on a simple white plate in his hands with an ornate fork making soft clinking noises on the side. He reached his destination and looked through the metal bars to see Light sleeping. He could have been pretending, but even so, it was a priceless sight; the most probable suspect in his case was fully venerable at the ticking moment. L took his thumb to his mouth and crouched down to a comfortable sitting position.

Light was breathing softly and sleeping dreamlessly. He shifted once after sensing the feeble noises coming from a disturbance in his surroundings. He did not expect to see the insomniac detective upon waking up and his immediate reaction looked like that of a deer in the headlights. He suspected that L had come up with some whimsical idea to test Light, but he looked so innocent and kind as he sat down childishly and held a cake in his hands. Light sat up and he did so scrupulously, for the slightest mishap could mark him as Kira.

"L." he said softly. "Why are you here? Did Kira start killing again?"

L continued to look at him blankly and shifted his eyes down towards the cake resting on his knees. He looked back at Light as he picked up the petite fork in his hand. "I thought I would eat this cake in front of you."

Light peered at the cake and he unconsciously held his stare when he noticed that it happened to be a prominent slice of chocolate cake. "Is there any point in that?"

"To test you."

"I thought so, but I do not see any point in it. I thought you would come to accompany me like a good friend." Light smiled slightly although he felt quite a bit uncomfortable inside.

"I thought someone of your caliber would not get lonely." L stabbed the cake with the fork, enveloping at least half of it with the thick layer of frosting.

If Light looked away it would mean forfeit, loosing, pride depletion and that was not an option, but he knew exactly where this was going. "I have seen you eat cake before. What makes it any different this time?"

"You seem reluctant to this." L said.

"Did my chances of Kira just go up because of that?" he asked sardonically. Light shot him bitter eyes hoping it would ward the antisocial man away, but it was impossible to break through L's impenetrable wall.

L shook his head. "I think seeing you in person and how you react to my presence will assist me depending if I am correct or not, but I am yet to find out. I had this idea and decided to try it out. However it ends does not matter since I have nothing to lose."

Light remained silent and he gave off an aura of boredom and disinterest, shifting himself back against the wall and moving into a comfortable position; it would probably take a while for L to eat the cake in order to keep the test flowing.

"Shall I commence?" L asked.

"No one is here to stop you." Light sighed.

L nearly grinned and perhaps it was from looking at the thick cake which had been a yearly offer by one of his favorite bakeries rather than from the thought of scratching at Light's weakness. He drew out the fork and began his display of gorging at the cake with a visible satiation. Light kept his gaze adhered with a look of indifference as the detective licked the frosting off the fork as an opening act. The sight of the older man's tongue going from the bottom of the fork to the very tip made him gulp but he remained composed. It was praiseworthy and the act continued with unexpected creativity.

_He is just trying to mess with me._ Light thought. _He knows he can't make me jealous with a slice of instant diabetes so he's just trying to provoke me._

L licked the opposite side of the fork leaving it sparkling and he caved out a small piece of the cake. He held it in front of his lips for a moment, turning his eyes to face Light (who was already biting his lower lip) and then held the piece gently in between his teeth. He closed his mouth slowly and brought the fork back to the cake to repeat the process and add sexual tension in between each bite. The most difficult moments to endure were those in which a small dab of the frosting would be smeared slightly over L's lips and he used his tongue with such ease to take the frosting in. Those seconds sent pulses of torrid heat into Light and he found himself struggling against a burgeoning excitement underneath his pants. He had to hold back, and he had to say something.

"Your pace is slower than usual. Is there a reason for that?" Light shifted his eyes to the side by a few centimeters and continued with a dull voice. "It is as if you are actually thinking about the way you eat for once."

L swallowed a piece of the cake and licked the fork before speaking. "It seems like Light-kun is bothered by me being here."

"Not at all. I enjoy your company."

"The way I eat." L mused, looking back down at the cake and swiping a finger across the creamy frosting. He brought it to his mouth and Light nearly cracked when he began sucking on it. He did it again but with two fingers and before reaching three, he peered back at Light.

"Haven't thought about it before." L picked at the crumbs left on the soiled plate.

_Finally. _Light was still holding his convenient position to block the sight of his throbbing erection. The dim lighting and the slight breeze in the room made it seem like an interrogation, but it was merely a pointless test. Pointless. That is all it was and L got no step closer in any success since Light had just passed.

L set his plate down on the floor and readjusted his body to a comfortable position. He held his thumb in between his teeth and scanned Light for assurance. He was astute in judgment and felt doubt when he found no flaw on the boy.

"Are there any other acts you wish to perform to entertain me since you made the great effort to come here? You are staying out there after all." Light said in order to break the silence.

"I wanted to ask you some questions in person. I find and eye to eye conversation eminently suiting for the matter in mind. It has to do with your strange behavior recently. I still have not been able to come to a firm conclusion and that alone is rare for me so I sought to come face to face with you. Perhaps it was all just silly entertainment to pass time but that would be tasteless and something Kira could be capable of doing in certain ways."

Light gulped; he held his hands together tightly and relaxed his eyes allowing a flow of alleviation flow through his veins. He would remain composed, nothing less.

"I am not seeing through your eyes so I do not know if you noticed through the dim light and darkness in your cell, but I had chocolate cake right now."

"I was aware of it." Light muttered. _How amusing of you._

"I was thinking of bringing some for you, but then decided against it. I assumed that you would enjoy a slice of this chocolate cake since you dream about this specific flavor. It really is extraordinarily delicious in my opinion. It is one of my favorite and one of the tastiest I have come across, but it is only available for a month each year. I considered bringing you some since you had mentioned chocolate cake before." He paused and the tension kept building up. "But then I thought about the possibility that if I went in there and slipped, the cake would fall out of my hands and onto your lap just like you described to me before. I would then have to clean it up in that lewd way you concurred in your dream since it really is a shame for this cake to go to waste. I can not bring myself to do such a horrid thing; that is, letting something so delicious go to waste."

"I see where you are coming from." Light said soothingly. "But now that you told me your fascinating story, L, didn't you have some questions to ask me? You did make a stunning appearance after all."

"The questions pertain to my explanation. Kira doesn't have patience either." L's words sounded harsher than intended and Light's eyes widened.

"Patience? If it is a matter of patience then my chances of being Kira are shot down drastically. I have been here for weeks with my own sturdy and unscathed patience."

"It is surprising how you bear with it. Any other human would have cracked by now, but let me go ahead and ask you this. What exactly do you see me as?"

"The same way you see me. A friend."

It was the classic excuse heard over the world a million times. It was not out in the open with Christmas lights for letters, but Light did not want L as a friend. He wanted the detective in a lascivious manner, he wanted to taste his lips after he had just finished the delicious cake and he wanted to dominate the man to reach a maximum high. He looked at a man in a way he never expected, but damn it, he would no longer deny it. An amour between the two was highly improbable and as L would say, an eleven percent chance perhaps—_but what he did just now, the bravura he displayed in eating that cake, the implications! Of course this man lacks any social polish so he looks at such things from a professional yet inexperienced standpoint yet that stunt says otherwise._

"Didn't we go over this before?" Light asked.

"We did, but the result was lacking substance and I wanted to confront you about this. To be honest, I did some research and the results were questionable. Light-kun seems to see me in a sexual nature."

Those words coming from the willowy insomniac were nearly laughable, but it was discomfort which took its toll first. Light tensed up but was able to mitigate the degree of L's words with a smooth response.

"I have my needs L. I do not believe you want me to see you in a lewd way and I can barely comprehend why my dream displayed such absurdities since I hold such strong respect for you. You, the best detective in the world, no, the three best detectives in the world all in one and then me? A college student who perhaps walks in a different direction and actually values the pleasure of sleeping? I don't know where to find the matching piece between us, but I do enjoy your presence as my friend. Do not draw conclusions about me as if I was so desperate."

L was perplexed. Something in Light's words sunk inside of him and he drew out an idea out of the blue. He stood up immediately and stood in front of the lock digging through his pockets. Light watched as the detective took out a key sustained to a silver ring holding a plethora of auriferous keys. The one key with the tone of silver was the perfect match to the lock holding Light captive and it was certainly unexpected when L fit that very key into the lock. Light was staring at him with a shaken expression and he released the tightening grip of his hands and let his mouth open slightly-_what is L thinking?_

L was fully amused by Light's priceless reaction, but it only got juicier. L was not one to do such a thing and he had assiduously researched tutorials and instructions to be able to do what he was about to do. The door slid with a creek and Light was in full view, sitting handsomely on the bed without any obstacles in the way. L took a step forward and paused briefly after hearing soft sounds escaping Light's lips; Light's awaiting lips. They were ripe for the plucking and even though L was not expert in the act of osculation, he certainly was straightforward and quick.

It seemed to last hours for L to reach Light and he could not bring himself to apprehend the detective's strange behavior. He would have questioned him, but he was too curious, and it certainly came as an unexpected surprise to him. L's knees brushed up against the rugged bed and he released his hands from his pockets. He bent down slightly and laid a hand on each side of Light's shoulders with his face only a few inches away.

"What are you trying to pull now?" Light lifted a brow keeping his breathing steady as he felt L's own breath mingling with his neck. The sensation was enough to send pleasure through his nerves and an excess of heat to his abandoned erection.

L leaned forward slowly and paused to tease Light further and perhaps get an instant reaction from him, but Light was frozen stiff and no one would be able to see that he was boiling inside with salacious desire. Of course, Light did not expect the detective to keep going and reach the target.

Light locked his eyes on L's and after a few heart pounding seconds, he felt the detective's softened lips on his own. Light's eyes widened like saucers, his body slightly lost balance, but he immediately melted into the kiss upon feeling the ethereal movement of L's lips. Light rushed into it and eagerly begged for entrance into the warmth of L's mouth. L himself had gone further into the 'plan' than he had expected and Light's reaction seemed to grasp him in a way he had not felt before. He parted his lips when he felt Light's tongue brush demandingly against them and an indescribable sensation flashed through him when he felt their tongues slide together. The kiss broke off when L lost balance and fell forward over the younger man. Light's back hit the wall with a muffled thud and he slid down slightly feeling the weight of L over him and the scruffy strands of obscure hair tickling his neck.

Light grunted, feeling the awkward position discomforting his arms, which to much dismay, were bound behind him in an inconvenient manner. "L. Can you move a little?"

L buried his face into Lights chest and gathered his weight onto his arms, bringing himself up and getting his body off of Light. He scooted over to the side and constructed his regular position on the edge of the bed. He brought his thumb to his mouth, sliding it across his lower lip and reminiscing over what he had just done.

"L."

L snapped out of his train of thought and turned his eyes to notice the look on Light's face. "It looks as if you are in consternation Light." He laughed monotonously and continued. "I was a bit concerned about your strange behavior and having very little first hand apprehension in social behavior of humans, I was questioning myself as to why you made me feel so—different."

"Different?"

"I'm not so sure but I also wanted to conduct this as an experiment on you."

"I have no interest in your ideas of using me as a guinea pig but I'm sure you are fully aware of what really caught my attention." Light snapped. If he wasn't under such restriction from cuffs and the inconvenience of a well supported Kira accusation, he would have pinned down L right then and there. Unfortunately, in order to have full dominance, one would require full control and he was lacking in.

"I surprised you there. I knew you did not expect me to make that move so I was sure I could get some clues out of your behavior that would assist me in the current investigation."

"So you only did that to analyze my behavior and to shake me up to see if I was Kira? What about feeling different?" Light felt somewhat offended.

"I'm not here for my own enjoyment." L said nonchalantly.

Light leaned in closer to L so he could speak huskily into his ear. "I'm assuming that not everything went according to your plans. You actually ended up enjoying it."

"I might have discovered something else and that might be the explanation for why I feel this different thing when it comes to you." L stood up and made his way out of the cell. "I should go back though. Watari was suspicious about my behavior and he suggested something to me once that is still puzzling me."

"What is it?" Light didn't favor L's departure, but it seemed his fascinating moment had to end.

L shut the door once more and locked it with the key. He adverted his eyes and began walking away as he responded to the previous question. "That I might succumb to having the kinds of dreams you have or even fanciful feelings." He paused and looked back at Light. "For you."


	3. Chapter 3: Swan Romance

A/N: I know I have not uploaded in a really long time and I don't set dates, but like many people I go through phases of on and off writing, especially since it doesn't seem like bountiful reads happen here, but it is fun to write this so I hope some of you will enjoy! Up ahead is an almost steamy scene and very very soon there will be a citrusy 'M' chapter. Will update soon this time. Very soon, I have the time :D

* * *

Despite certain doubts about the ludicrous chain which barely extended far enough for a personal bubble, Light could not help but grin inside. He had the detective permanently attached to him for the time being and he was not planning on letting the time go to waste. After L made his audacious move of kissing him, only a few days passed until he decided to let Light out of his cell and onto the opposite end of the chain.

"This is unexpected." Light commented, sitting at a considerable length from L on the spotless couch in their room. The team was downstairs looking into the cameras and awaiting further entertainment from the belligerent pair. Aside from "romantic conflicts", the pair had political and moral disagreements which led to free entertainment for the dedicated police officers a few floors below them. Yes, they were resigned from their original posts, but it seemed that their new positions provided certain entertainment and it acted like the comical relief needed after stressful hours.

"Explain yourself." Light demanded.

"I thought you were clever enough to assume that I would come to something like this. Even you should know your likeliness of being Kira and I do not plan to let my eye off of you. Explanation for this twenty-four seven surveillance has been dealt with and I already know the various oppositions. To be honest, I do not want to be chained to you, Light-kun."

"Then discard the chain. It keeps me by your side like a pet. If you want me with you twenty-four seven then I can do that on my own." Light mumbled.

"You are not a pet and if I ever did get a pet of any sort, it would most certainly not be one with your personality."

Light smirked. "Is there something that disqualifies me as a_ pet_ for you?"

"If you were a goldfish, you would believe that you're a tiger. I believe you would be the kind to demand gourmet fish food and keep a stubborn attitude until I complied." L drew out a lollipop from his pocket and undid the wrapper. "Something like that."

Before L could place the florid lollipop in his mouth, Light leaned towards him and snatched the candy from his hands. Light took at mere glance at those hands and felt a thud at the thought of how sensational it would feel for those hands to perform _specific_ actions. The fingers were long and sculpted as if L was an artist, but Light quickly snapped back to forming a sinister expression as he placed the lollipop in his mouth. It was a simple form of teasing the detective and L reacted like a child dropping his candy in the park. L had unintentional puppy eyes over his shady smears of insomnia and the sight was adorable.

Light savored the overly caramelized and artificial flavor of cherry, circling his tongue around the sphere and popping it back out. He acted as if he actually enjoyed the treat, but L was too clever to fall for the charade that Light would enjoy a sweet in such a jubilant way; it would be the same day that L gorges in a steamed plate of unseasoned vegetables.

"Cherry. I thought it would be strawberry." Light said, taking a small lick and putting up with the unsatisfying flavor.

"That was my last one." L's voice was slightly sibilant, and the 'infuriated' man leaped over to assault Light. He was quick and nimble, catching Light before he could react and tossing him towards the floor. His chest swept past Light's head, lightly feeling the strands of hair brush against his neck and he gloriously recuperated the lollipop from Light's hand.

L held it up as if it was a sword and the red gem glistened with the beam of sunlight pouring in through the windows for it still had the traces of Light's saliva. The younger man pushed L off of him while resisting the temptation to punch him like he had before and he quickly brushed himself up. He turned to face L, who was still deciphering the candy in his hands and deciding whether he would eat it or let it go to waste.

"Sweets must not be wasted." L mused. A few seconds after his words, he bit down on the candy while facing away from Light.

Light sighed. "For it is a sin in your book." He wondered how the eyes watching them had reacted although he felt a tinge of remorse at the thought that his own father had just witnessed that childish act. He knew he was more mature than that and albeit the fact that messing with the detective was enjoyable, he had chosen the wrong moment.

His posh poses of a feminine king along with his strong display of disinterest in beautiful women were already flashing red sirens of homosexuality, but L was by far his greatest weakness. He would restrain himself in front of the camera for the sake of his dignity along with L's, and that was good enough.

Light resisted reacting to the fact that L was sucking on a lollipop with his own saliva. It was an indirect kiss and even L had to understand that past his intellectual nutshell. Their moment alone was broken by a physical presence appearing before the cameras.

Misa pranced into the room leaving a cloud of scent astray and heading towards Light. He was still her boyfriend after all. There was a slight gleam in L's obscure eyes but it was not noticeable past the depth and all attention seemed to sway straight towards the gothic girl.

"Light!" she grabbed his arm, rubbing her petite chest over him. As a heterosexual man it would excite him, but alas, the flashing red sirens were ringing madly.

"Yes?" L observed them as if they were interesting specimen.

"Not you. I'm talking to Light." Misa snapped. "I want to go on a date. I know Ryuzaki said no to it a lot of times already but it can be the three of us and there does not seem to be any dangers since Kira hasn't been doing much." Her last syllable was intentionally extended as if to add effect.

"Misa is right. We can all go out. It would be nice to get out of here for a change."

"No." L said quickly.

"Can you actually consider it, Ryuzaki?" Light smiled and his voice was seasoned with a little bit of Misa's pleading technique.

"I have already gone over it and I my answer is still no." L said blandly.

"You will be able to keep your eyes on us the whole entire time. I'm sure it will be enjoyable for you." Light said.

"Now why do you take her side of this Light?" L asked. "Just a few days ago you were in full agreement with me since the investigation is of top priority."

"So is sanity and physical health. You are as white as a ghost. My case rests as it is." Light said stubbornly.

"And my dear Light has the handsome tan complexity. He'll go pale if he has to follow your routine." Misa said looking up admiringly at her 'boyfriend'.

L looked down and it seemed like he had been convinced, but he would not let them go out so easily. He pressed his thumb to his lips and pondered over the matter at hand for a few seconds while Misa hopped impatiently.

"Fine, but on the condition that Light does something for me in return."

Misa's eyes widened in excitement. "Yes!" she swept over to the detective and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You are not so bad after all." After that she went back to her knight in shining armor and hugged him excitingly.

"What is the condition?" Light asked smoothly.

"We can discuss that later. It is secret investigation business." L said with the continuous look of indifference in his eyes, but something was lurking in there. He had schemed something up last minute and it was brimming, but Misa was too dense to notice.

The frivolous girl had actually been impressed by L's professional sounding words of the _supposed investigation_. Yes, they were on the Kira case but it was procrastinating since there was nothing much to follow on. L knew very well that going out for a day would not make the slightest decrease in their current progress but it would certainly increase a different kind of 'progress'.

* * *

Light was tired of alluding his feelings towards L and he was determined to find a way to make them clear. No, not feelings, he asserted to himself; more like desires. He looked out the window as he tucked on a simple tie to add the finishing crisp look to his sophisticated attire. L was in his usual garments despite Light's short bickering and all in all it was a failed attempt to get him to wear something entirely different. The two looked like polar opposites and downstairs they formed an even stronger contradiction as Misa approached them dressed in a fruity red dress.

They took a taxi to the planned restaurant which Misa had made reservations to. It was not a fancy five star joint fit for a celebrity but a youthful bistro full of vigor and energy through the incandescent lights shining through the shadowy surroundings.

The sunny evening turned into a violent sunset as they ate and mingled in the restaurant with Misa. The waitress was a Misa Amane fan and there was there was plenty of attention directed at the odd chain which was perfectly visible even through the obscurity of the place. It was nearly dark outside when they were finished, but Misa convinced the lifeless pair to accompany her to the nearby amusement park. Luckily, the number of attractions at the park was minimal so they would not be dragged around if Misa turned out to be nitpicky.

The trio exited the bistro accompanied with an airy sound of bells and the sound of vivacious traffic surrounding them. Misa was as excited as a child would be by the fluorescence of lights that surrounded them and she insisted on holding hands with Light. He convinced her otherwise by cleverly stating that they would look even weirder than they already did. Misa shot an icy glare at L and continued onward with her fully charged vitality. In comparison to the two handsome men in chains, she was the energizer bunny; she just did not stop.

They reached the park at the perfect time when it was like a black canvas with specks of a paradise of colors. The lights made it seem like Time's Square's disciple despite being a miniscule park.

Light sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand as he tried ignoring the surroundings. He turned to look at L, who was thoroughly fascinated by the sight before them. The NEET detective had been out before, especially in his earlier years, but ever since the Kira case, it felt like he was chained to a room flooded with technology and overly bright screens. Now the only thing he was chained to was Light, and that was just fine.

Misa took Light's wrist gently and slipped through the parade of people with a talent developed from her years of stardom. It seemed like no one was paying enough attention to their surroundings in order to notice the prancing celebrity. Meanwhile, Light was observing the crowds with a computer in his head, hoping for several people to notice that Misa Amane was in plain sight. If she was to get Misa Amane fans all around her, he and L could make a sneaky evasion and have alone time.

Little did Light know, L was analyzing the crowd with the very same thought and he had a plan. The sight of the people was mundane to Light, but L sought the opportunity to exact his plan when he saw a particular crowd of teenage girls dressed with a combination of Lolita and Punk Rock standing by a food stand. He whispered something brief in Light's ear which made Misa curious.

A few seconds after L finished whispering, Light took Misa's hand and looked her in the eyes with a soft expression. "Misa. I want to go over there and get something." He pointed towards the stand.

"But we just ate." Misa exclaimed as they walked towards the little cart with a thick oily and meaty smell. The steam was rising up as if it were a factory and Light could not actually imagine himself eating one of those greasy creations. His body was a fabulous golden temple and his eating habits reflected it.

"I haven't eaten from one of these stands in such a long time." Light said as a quick excuse.

As they stood behind the formed line, he noticed the crowd of teenage girls pouring out words of gossip with tacky phones in some of their hands. He immediately understood and helped L's plan by speaking loudly so at least on of the girls would be able to hear.

"Misa, do you want something?"

She shook her head exorbitantly, "No! I have to take care of my figure."

One of the girls looked over and her eyes immediately widened. The next events blurred together as some shouted Misa's name and others rummaged through their belongings for autograph supplies as they swarmed around her like little bees. Light and L did not have to move much for Misa was swept away by the crowd, and as she went down the river of fame, the chained pair made their escape. Light took the startled detective's hand and pulled him through the tumult heading away from the whole mess.

"Don't you feel slightly bad for Miss Amane? For her to be trapped by all those passionate admirers?" L asked with a concerned tone.

Light's eyes smiled as he looked at L. "She will be fine. That must happen to her nearly every time she goes out. She says her fan base is growing and she enjoys the attention."

"Yes, the statistics for her official fan page are rocketing upwards." L said.

"Did you find that out when you were investigating her?"

"No. I joined."

Light couldn't help but giggle at the response the world's greatest detective had given him. Thee great L was a Misa Misa fan.

The two wandered around the park until Light suddenly halted and pointed towards a certain ride.

"We should go on that one." he said sarcastically.

L looked forward and saw the name of the attraction before anything else. 'Romantic Swan River' were the words written out with large frilly red and pink colors and swirly letters. The line was short and the ride was basically isolated in comparison to the other attractions. Apparently being truly lovey dovey was not preferable. In all honesty, who wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen going onto one of those rides?

The ride itself was exactly as the name stated with swans for boats and a dark cave section perfect for simple lascivious needs. Light was genuinely joking and he had no expectation to actually go on the ride so he was startled with L's response.

"Then let's go. You are just standing there and staring off." L tugged at Light's sleeve to catch his attention.

"Wait, what?" his eyes widened as he looked down at the detective.

L pointed towards the swan boat ride. "You said we should ride that one so let's go."

"You actually _want_ to?"

"Why not?" L's expression was his usual one of apathy and depth, but a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

As they walked over to wait in the line, Light spoke as he tried to hold back a laugh. "You do know what people do in there, don't you?"

L thought for a moment and he observed the visible contents of the ride until he finally came to a conclusion. "Love." L said as if solving a puzzle. "From what the name says, but I don't get why people would really do much when riding a bird."

"I see." _Maybe I can show him what people do in there._ Light grinned at the thought.

After waiting for a few minutes in awkward silence with several glances and giggles from young girls, they stepped onto the boat one by one. The oddity of the situation was intensified when L lost balance due to the swaying of the boat and tipped over. It was mostly goofy as his arms swung like chicken wings in the air and he fell on top of Light who was a very convenient cushion to catch his fall.

"Hey, Hey! No early starters!" The ride handler scolded as she held back a smile.

Light was not even close to blushing and he decided to have some brief entertainment. He patted L's head as the struggling man was pushing himself up.

"I'm sorry. He is just really excited about doing this ever since he decided to chain us together."

The young female employee went florid and she stood back as the swan began its swim. "I wish we had cameras in the cave." She mumbled.

L sat up as to where their legs would slightly brush together which certainly did its work in tensing up their insides. The whole image of being on a love boat with L was uncanny but it became very real once all that was left was darkness. The very first thing that happened was L placing his hand on Light's knee and that was oh so unexpected.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Light questioned.

"I have to make sure you will not use your genius to escape in these five minutes of darkness which are completely to your advantage. I know if I was you, I would have something planned to become a runaway criminal."

"I am certainly no criminal with my pure as snow record. You should create a simulation game from all these conclusions you pull out of your magic top hat." Light responded, moving his own hand towards L. he brushed against L's silky hand and resisted the urge to caress it. There was still so much unsullied skin to explore. He rubbed his hand over L's knee, venturing upwards without exploring too much. He felt L's jeans underneath his palm which lessened the heat of the act but the lack of visibility heightened a vivid imagination.

"Now what are you doing?" L asked sharply, feeling Light's fingers slipping under his shirt. He tried resisting but a laugh came out followed by little giggles.

"I'm trying to find your face." Light kept his hand set in place and moved his fingers like an oceans waves to lavish the skin next to L's bellybutton. Although the actions he took seemed extremely sensual, he did not intend them to be; at least not yet. L was laughing and twisting his body in response to Light's fondling. Light had just discovered that L was ticklish, and he loved it.

"Light. Stop." He couldn't control his body as it responded and it was somewhat irksome for him. "That.."

"Oh no. This is too good. I have found your weakness." Light continued for a few seconds but he couldn't hold himself back much longer and his insides were growing torrid. He was slowly ascending towards an unwanted arousal.

"How much time do we have left?" he slowed his movements.

"About three minutes." L used both his hands to take a hold of Light's and cease the 'torture'.

Light used his other hand to pull up L's oversized shirt and L's grip weakened, allowing him to travel upward. He ran his hand smoothly across the chest of the older man whose confused yet excited face was hidden under the black veil of the cave.

"Light!" L spoke in a loud whisper trying to alarm him. "What are you-"

Light made no haste and when his hand reached L's neck, he let it wrap around gently, pulling him closer. L was relaxed enough to allow movement and as far as his duties went, he simply could not allow Light to escape.

"It's my turn now." Light whispered huskily before using exact precision to find L's lips. He tipped L's face slightly with a few fingers at his delicate chin and found his soft lips with his own, less innocent ones. Although it was not their first kiss, it felt like it was and would be a reminiscent memory adored in the future. L knew this was no experiment or test like when he took Light by surprise with a spicy kiss for this felt far too different and so much better. They were nearly merged together by the touch of heated flesh upon heated flesh and they moved fiercely against each other. Their tongues encircled and Light swiftly licked L's upper lip before releasing him.

L noticed that he had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Light's neck and found his fingers nestled in Light's perfect hair. It was unbelievably new to him and his owl eyes of bemusement could not be seen through the darkness. They both longed to see each other's expressions and only a few seconds were left before the light would once again be visible.

"Light. That deal you made with me before I agreed to come on this date with you and Misa. I think now is a good time to tell you what I want you to do for me."

"What is it?" Light used his hand to caress L's face, rubbing his thumb over those lips he couldn't see but wanted to devour so badly.

"I want you to end your relationship with Misa."


	4. Chapter 4: Shower Tension

"That is unexpected." Light withdrew his hands from L and in a few ticking seconds, the lights were once again visible. The sudden change in lighting was pleasant and they scooted away from each other and began to avoid the curious stares. They saw that ahead of them the couples walking away from the boat were embracing tenderly by wrapping their arms around each other or locking hands together. It was a sight that would make a passionate single convulse and it made their situation all the more awkward when it was their turn to step off.

Luckily Misa was nowhere in sight for heaven forbid if that girl was to catch the sight that very few people got the honor to witness; the handsome Light and the peculiar L finishing their time on the lovey-dovey ride. They forgot they were at the park because of Misa in the first place and neither of them took note to the many missed calls vested in their phones. The pair had been clever enough to leave her contact on silent for the time being.

Light attempted to help L out of the boat, but he held on to his pride stubbornly and stumbled forward. After gathering himself up and returning to his comfort zone, he looked up at Light who was bearing a small but noticeable smile.

"What is it?" L asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head and after an unwanted thought stated. "I think we should find Misa now. It was not a good idea for detective L to let the suspect out of sight."

"I really doubt she could do anything."

"I never thought I would be hearing this from you. Are your suspicions of us decreasing rapidly or am I just imagining things?"

L was pallid now that he had returned to the mindset of an assiduous worker and he realized that he had left his job on hiatus. It was worthy to be deemed a nightmare.

"Let's get Misa so we can head back. There is still a lot of work to be done." He finally said after the thought crossed his head. "We can continue our own business later."

* * *

The three reached headquarters in silence. Watari drove calmly, looking at the mirror a few times to see each of the perplexing figures in their own world. Misa was picking at her nail polish with a haughty expression, L was in his usual position with a mask of indifference hiding a vast pool of thought and Light sat with crossed legs in the posture of a model. When they arrived at headquarters, Misa immediately blasted through the door and stormed up to her floor. She would be quick to absorb herself in the task of anonymous blogging over emotions and other feminine issues. She was infuriated for in her mind, Light had regarded her as a lowly being.

The chained pair walked soothingly into their room and upon arrival, L went straight to his laptop and started tapping in codes and passwords.

Light peered over curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Turning off the cameras in this room for the time being."

"Will Watari be okay with that?" Light was stunned and not at the thought of such a rash action, but of what they could do without any supervision. It was as if L was giving him permission to do _naughty_ things. "I know you handle all the matters so you have the ultimate decision and power to do that, but it seems shady even for you."

"Watari is very considerate and accepting of my choices and your idea is misconstrued. He is the father I never had and the most faithful partner in investigations that I have come to have. He will be understanding."

"Still." Light extended his word with a continuance of consternation from L's action.

"I would expect the result of your feelings towards me to want this more than I do. I am eighty-nine percent sure that deep inside you are incredibly satisfied that I am doing this." L turned to look at him briefly with a stunning smile.

Light was simply inarticulate due to those impacting words and they buzzed madly through his mind.

L closed his laptop, stood up, and took it towards the desk near the window. Without haste, he closed the curtains and began prodding at a crease in the wall. A small camouflaged drawer came out which contained a small key which would be the link to unchaining them.

"Ryuzaki!" Light placed his hand on the detective's shoulder. "What are you insinuating? I know you do not plan to let me go out of your sights, but even when we changed clothes you would not unchain us. You had an entire wardrobe produced because of the chain."

"This is where the key is." L said. "Now you know. When you have completed your end of the bargain with me and broken off all romantic ties with Miss Amane, you are free to take it out and use it as you please."

"Do you actually trust me to restrain myself from taking it now that I know where it is? If I was Kira I would take it to get out of your sights and if Misa was the second Kira as your theory has claimed, this would be the key to your demise."

"That is a rational theory, but I know very well that you would not want to leave my side anytime soon." L ascertained.

"And what is the probability of that?"

"A hundred percent."

Light started walking closer towards the slouched man, and in an unexpected blur, he came in from behind and embraced him as if he feared letting go would mean complete severance. Light's warmth pressed against L's back felt satiating, fervent, despite L being stiff like an icicle. After a few seconds, L molded against him and allowed Light to hold him so tenderly.

"What are we going to do when I remove the chain?" Light asked, his breath swaying across L's neck.

"Do not get ahead of yourself. I am not like you Light."

"Oh? I would say we are very alike. At least I am positive we have the same feelings despite our massive differences."

They were certainly sharing emotions, although neither of them had made it clear yet and that was a clear catalyst for the classic relationship problem. The two geniuses knew better than that though and neither of them would fall directly down and allow an ounce of pride to be lost in a poetic confession, at least not yet. If it went on that way, the results would be one finally giving in and supplicating the other for some sweet blasé, but who would that be? At the rate it was going, there would be a challenge between the two before any true progress.

"I feel like I am procrastinating on the job." L said seriously.

"Why is that?"

"I have taken too much time out of the Kira case. This is like a vacation I should not be taking at such a crucial point in our world's status."

"But there is no time limit when it comes to Kira. Unless, he dies altogether."

L froze. Light realized the truth he had spoken was not pleasing in any way to the man dedicated to putting criminals behind bars on a daily basis. It was almost like saying that putting an end to humans dying by the hundreds had no need for an immediate stop. _Almost_. He released L and took a step back, looking down to the floor.

"The more time we waste, the more time this Kira has to take lives. A killer must not be allowed amnesty time in order to facilitate his claimed duty to cleanse the world. Kira can die after he is brought to justice."

"You know very well we are not getting very far in the case even if we work on your insomniac schedule. There is no pattern!"

"For a studious pupil you do not seem very motivated towards this challenge."

"Motivated?"

"You work like a robot perfecting tasks without really caring towards their purpose. Of course you would prefer taking a leisurely break off important matters or so it seems."

"You work like a robot more than I do. You are practically programmed to solve cases."

"I have motivation though."

"As do I. See? We have things in common." Light inched closer as his tone of voice changed. "You finally took a break today and you know you liked it."

L turned around and realized that he was face to face with Light and the resplendent boy bore the look of a hungry tiger. L was in the position of the prey and just a few seconds ago they had what seemed to be a regular disputing conversation, but it was as if alchemy had transformed bitterness to raw desire. Light could not hold himself back anymore and he brought his hand to L's wrist, massaging it before running it along his arm with slow, tantalizing touches. Light trailed L's collarbone with butterfly touches and the detective made no attempt to stop him. The aroused young man began to search under L's shirt, sated with a light feel of pleasure at the intimate act, but L's candle wick was not fully lit. He still had the ability of resistance infused within him.

"You seem to be forgetting our agreement." He said firmly, placing both his hands on Light's chest as if to push him away.

Light whispered in L's ear. "You know you want this just as much as I do."

L blinked and then he stepped away from the heated man, pulling him towards the door with the power of the chain.

"Keep your word." L said with a tint of bitterness. "I remember you were quite the popular pretty boy in high school when you were under surveillance. With no doubt you must be adept in the act of luring in a woman and even smoother in ending it."

Light sighed. He did not enjoy hearing those words, especially not from L. The willowy detective sounded out of place saying something like that, but he was definitely right. Light was the golden dream of many women with his solidified perfection and he could let them go away on a boat of hopes without the need of internal pain.

L broke the short silence. "Do you need time?"

"No, but I need this chain off to do that properly. It will not be very comfortable for Misa if you are there staring at us the whole time."

"The chain stays." L led him down the stairs and towards the main room. It was empty when they arrived, but not a minute was wasted upon entrance. L rushed directly to his beloved rolling chair and got straight to work. His fingers tapped at the keyboard madly while Light looked down at the working man with displeasure.

"You should sit down and help too. You did agree to help me with the investigation in the first place so keep your word."

"How cruel." Light sat down in the chair next to him, scooted forward, and extended his fingers over his own keyboard. He began tapping as well, with a slower yet more graceful speed and their night was swept with a continuation of the Kira investigation.

"Tomorrow the rest of the members are coming in so I want to have something to report to them." L said after having an entire three hours of tedious work done.

"I'm sure you have something by now."

"Nothing. For some strange reason, no large number of criminals has been killed. There have only been twelve in three days time which is odd and half of them are women."

"Any correlation between the victims?" Light asked with sincere interest towards the case.

"Nothing. Each one is from a different country and it appears to be chosen randomly."

"Or better to say that each one committed the crime in a different country. This Kira is following a pattern."

"The countries they use are consistent, but this Kira is very selective. He only selects high offense crimes. Even the times are set apart consistently."

"He's not experimenting. There is nothing to find him on." Light said, stretching his arms in the air and turning to look at L.

L was still glaring at the large screen filled with dots and lines of complex statistics. He had formed every graph possible yet nothing had given him useful information.

Light took a quick look at his watch and yawned directly afterwards. Time had flown away on adrenaline pumped wings and as any normal human body, his needed some rest. He knew L would not accept the idea of going back to the room to sleep and let the work stand in still water.

"You have a suggestion to make don't you?" L turned and met Light's eyes.

"Thank you for noticing. It's not a suggestion you'll be fond of, but I say we go back to the room. I'm sleepy."

"I see." L turned back to his screen. "I suppose we should go to bed then."

Light stood up. "Thank you for understanding."

"Your exhausted mind will only be onerous to any progress here and I need your intellect to assist me. Have I ever taken away the privilege of sleep from you?"

"I don't think so but I would not be surprised if you did." Light said jokingly.

He walked drunkenly up the stairs from the long hours of consciousness while L observed the rare sight in amusement. It was entertaining to see Light with a weakness and it gave the detective the upper hand. He could use this to his advantage and he was pondering over the idea of it during their entire ascension.

Once they reached the room, Light threw himself over the bed without changing into more comfortable attire. The nearly weightless yank on the chain was enough to drag L down onto the softness of their mattress. He fell on top of Light, forming a ninety degree angle to be exact. L utilized his arms to hold himself up and he peered over slyly at Light's face. The somnolence took Light and his face was out cold in its beautiful state with a peaceful look upon it. It was almost uncanny to have such an aesthetic body within palpable reach and L's hand took wing on its own and made its way towards the sleeping boy. He slid his fingers through the soft hair, taking interest in the fact that it was combed and silky. He even crawled over to smell the heavenly fragrance it emitted. He sat back up and touched Light's face with his fingers lightly, taking caution not to wake him. His fingers travelled to the closed lips and brushed against them with the touch of a feather.

Something inside him could not hold himself back and curiosity pushed that urge forward. He kissed the sleeping beauty briefly, softly, and pulled back in complacence. Had Light been awake, it would have been one of the most embarrassing events to be caught in. He looked away and directed his attention towards his lonely laptop on the floor which could conveniently assist him in continuing the case while Light slept. He had not been in a dormant state for a few days and it was his niche to be awake, but all he needed was to actually face exhaustion. How was he supposed to get tired from some walking and an array of typing?

He slipped under the covers and noticed that Light was uncovered. It was a simple detail that drew his attention in that thick silence and he quickly looked around for a loose blanket. There was a soft fuzzy blanket at the edge of the bed and L was able to complete his picayune act of kindness by placing it over Light. He went back under the white sheets snuggling onto his side and stretching out his hand so he could play with Light's hair. He was consumed in that for a while until he was able to force himself asleep and his hand fell to the soft pillow above Light's head.

* * *

Light was the first to wake up and he caught L while he was fully trapped in the Land of Nod. Their roles were reversed, and now it was Light who watched over L like an owl and ran his hand across the ashen skin.

Once L awoke, the fun was over and he was awaiting the words to get them back on the road of work. L stretched out his limbs and he felt his partner's eyes upon him.

"We should go shower." Light suggested after recalling their usual routine.

L stretched upwards, hopped out of the bed and started walking towards the bathroom. Light took his time to stretch and lazily followed behind L, only approaching in order to hug him from behind. L was startled but morning behavior was proven to be different and he kept walking although Light was nearly dragging behind him.

"You're out of it." L commented.

"I slept amazingly." Light said with a breeze in his voice.  
"Nice dreams I suppose."

"Very."

"Any chocolate cake?" L almost smiled, but instead he pulled Light by the wrist into the bathroom.

Light stumbled as he heard the door shut. "Ryuzaki, I didn't know you had a sense of humor." He paused. "Say, last night, did you-"

L pressed his finger against Light's lip instantly gesticulating him to 'shush'. "The cameras in the room were back on. I think Watari thought it was too long to keep them off so he programmed them back to their usual schedule."

He pulled the curtains of the shower and turned the knob to start the sprinkling water. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to start undressing. Light stared quizzically for a few moments as L casually took off his shirt. It dangled on the length of the chain by the sleeve until L found the hidden zipper on the end of the sleeve and let it drop to the floor. It was the usual process of removing shirts with that oppressive chain yet Light was paying far more attention to the undressing man than he had ever done.

L stopped his movements when he was down to his lollipop boxers. After pausing his hands at the rim of the undergarment, he looked up at Light and pointed at the running water.

"Undress. Don't you want to shower?"

Light snapped out of his trance and realized the attention he had glued on the half naked man. Normally they would be a little more self conscience or simply respective of each other and face in the opposite direction while they undressed. Showering was done in turns, not the buddy system. The chain just made things difficult and it was at times like these when it's presence shimmered like a long distance headlight.

By the time L turned around and removed the last traces of clothing leaving his pale buttocks in sight, Light had started undressing. He tried to avoid the sight and kept his gaze on L's back and the curtains in front of him. L stepped into the shower, pulled on the curtains and began his business. Light waited for a few seconds and he felt the touch of the steam emitted from the sizzling water. L hummed to some Misa Amane song while Light leaned against the icy wall. The silence lurking behind the catchy tune was killing him.

He sighed deeply and desperately threw off the last garments of clothes he had on his golden body and stepped towards the inviting shower. L felt the frantic movement on the chain and he was immediately startled when Light slipped through the crease of the curtains to joined him. Light was displeased by the temperature of the water L used; it was to peel chickens for crying out loud, but he focused his attention on the matter at hand and bore with the searing splashes on his skin. Light was feeling especially determined and very dominant.

He stepped towards L and relished the delectable look of the detective's expression. He licked his upper lip and pinned L to the heated tile wall. His right hand encircled L's luscious neck and he flashed his teeth in a lustfully victorious smile.

"Light, what's with you? Your behavior is peculiar and eccentric this morning. I don't think it has ever been so drastic."

"Is that so? I was just really curious about something and my patience is running short. Last night, you kissed me didn't you?"

No, I was just,"

Light cut off his words by leaning in closer so their rosy lips were only inches apart. Light's hand cupped L's cheek as if it were a peach, ripe and ready for the succulent taste to be explored. He drew in closer without touching lips but their breaths mingled and he teased L in hopes to see if the man would complete the act by leaning in. Unintentionally, their members rubbed together, arousing them further and letting loose the softest of moans. Light finally took L's mouth with his own in a desirous kiss, igniting the fires and letting loose a storm of hot and heavy waves. He had wanted this for far too long and the delicious body was finally in front of him bare with droplets of water glistening and adding to the photographic image.

Light bit L's lower lip gently and released him altogether, taking his time to look into those obsidian eyes. They were not as wide as they used to be now that they were sated with undeniable longing. Light smiled deviously when the older man leaned forward to continue their osculation and it was then that curious hands began to travel. It was at that very moment that they played a prelude to their sessions of concupiscence.

"Tell me L." Light whispered after drawing a curved line across L's outstretched neck. "Tell me what to do with you now. I'll do anything."


End file.
